Suffering for Love
by animallvr682
Summary: Akito and Kyo have a difficult relationship. Kyo wonders if it will ever get better. Or if he will just continue to suffer. Warning - This story includes violence and a future rape scene. Beware!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!

This is the third piece in my Fruits Basket series. The first was A Brothers Comfort, followed by Curiosity. Now this one! Its a little dark at first. But Enjoy!

* * *

Kyo knelt on the hardwood floor, his forehead pressed to the cool wood, and waited for the man to enter the room. 15 months. He had been enduring this humiliation for 15 months. He would continue it for 15 years as long as the man he was waiting for allowed him to do so. No. He would endure it for the rest of his life.

Being forced to wait happened every month when he came here. The first time the man had demanded it, it was Hatori that told him what to do, how to wait. Nude, on his knees, his forehead on the floor, arms at his sides. He hadn't listened. It wasn't in him to wait patiently, especially while kneeling in such an uncomfortable and eventually painful position. But he had been severely punish that night for not obeying. Every month since then he had gone into the room and automatically got on his knees, his head on the floor, and waited. Sometimes for hours.

He had been kneeling for three hours now, according to the clock on the wall. It wasn't the longest he had waited. The month before he had knelt for over six hours. When he had been allowed to move, his entire body protested any movement. His knees refused to move, his back was stiff, and his neck felt like it was made of rubber. But it was worth it. The pain was always worth it.

Kyo took a deep breath when he heard the door slide open behind him. He listened to it slide closed again, and then there was the whisper of silk slippers crossing the floor. His heart beat faster, his breath became more shallow. As much as he loved this man, he was also afraid of him. As much as the pain was worth it, he didn't enjoy the beatings. He only wanted the man to realize how much he loved him. He wanted to be loved in return.

Tears stung at Kyo's eyes as the man stopped behind him and knelt down. Hands traveled up his bare back and rested on his shoulder. The hands pulled him until he sat up, painfully because of being in such a hunched position for so long. Arms encircled his waist and pulled him against a body clad in a silk kimono. He sighed and relaxed into those arms. If the man kept to his usual routine, he would be safe for a few minutes, just held in those arms.

Soft lips touched his shoulder and he obediently let his head fall to the side. The lips traveled up the side of his neck as those hands traveled down his body and pushed between his legs. He spread his knees and fingers lightly played over the inside of his bare thighs.

"How many?" The mans voice whispered against his ear.

The question was another part of the routine. The man was asking him how many of his schoolmates he had gotten off that month. It was one of the demands the man made on him if he wanted to be with him.

"33." He answered honestly. It was the number of individual guys he had been with that month.

"Fucked?" How many times had he let someone fuck him.

"54."

"Sucked?" How many times did he suck someone off.

"78."

"Mmm. The number of all three is rising." The man bit his neck lightly and he moaned softly for him. "Do you enjoy it when those boys fuck you?"

"No. Because they aren't you."

The man made a small, pleased noise. "Then why do you do it?"

"Because you told me to do it. And I love you. I only want to make you happy."

"Love. Why do you love me, Kyo? I have never been nice to you. I am forcing you to become the whore of your school just so you can spend time with me. And when you are with me, I abuse you. Because I enjoy it."

"I don't know why. All I know is that I don't feel for anyone else what I feel for you. I want to be with you. I want to make you happy. Even if it means letting you do things to me that I don't enjoy. It makes you happy."

"I don't understand you. I have been trying for months to make you tell me why you are really doing this. And yet you still continue to lie to me." The man stood and grabbed Kyo by the hair. He threw him down onto the floor and kicked him in the ribs. "Why are you still lying to me?" He screamed the words and kicked Kyo again.

Kyo knew better then to move, even to tuck his body up to protect himself. It would only enrage the man further. "I'm not lying. I keep coming because I'm hoping that one day you will see that I'm not lying."

"Lies! Lies! Lies! Lies!" The man stormed across the room and threw open the cabinet against the far wall. He pulled out a whip and went back to the boy huddled on the floor. Raising the whip above his head he screamed again. "I will not allow you to continue lying to me. You will tell me the truth tonight. Or I will give you the worst beating of your life."

"I swear to you, Akito, I would never lie to you." Kyo screamed as the whip bit into his skin. This wasn't routine. The man always started out slowly, gradually getting him used to the pain before he really started in on the beating. He screamed again as the whip hit him. He could feel blood trickling down his side. It had only happened once before that the man had gotten angry enough to whip him so hard that he bled. Something was very wrong if he was this angry this soon.

"I don't understand you. How can you love me? Nobody loves me. No one will ever love me. I'm a freak! Even in this family I'm a freak!" The man threw the whip across the room after the fourth blow and dropped to his knees beside the boy. He touched his fingers to the blood seeping from the cuts across his back. "I bleed you, and still you insist that you love me."

"You aren't a freak. You're special. I'm the freak. When I lose control I turn into a monster. You, you are beautiful. You are so beautiful, Akito."

"I'm ugly. How can you think I'm beautiful?" Akito laid his head against Kyo's back, not caring about the blood.

"May I touch you?" Kyo turned his head to look at the man, but all he could see was his body splayed across the floor, his kimono open over his legs.

"Yes." Akito rolled off of Kyo until he was laying on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

Kyo got stiffly onto his knees and crawled to the man. He put his face against the inside of his upraised knee and looked up the length of his body to his face. "I love your legs. They are long and powerful." Kyo kissed the inside of the mans thigh gently and moved further up his body. "Your hips have just the slightest curve to them which I find incredibly sexy." Kyo opened Akito's kimono and kissed along the edge of his right hip. He moved up again and licked a line up the mans stomach. "You're body is amazing. But what I love most if your skin." He laid his cheek against the mans chest and ran his hands up his body. "Your skin is so smooth. You don't have a single hair anywhere on your body." He finished with his hands on the mans neck and moved them up into his hair. "Expect on your head. It's black as ink, softer then silk, and so thick I can barely get my fingers through it."

Akito looked away from Kyo and back to the ceiling. "I'm to thin. Hatori is always telling me I need to gain weight, I need to eat more. And not having any body hair isn't normal. I don't even have pubic hair."

"I love your body, Akito. I love the way your skin feels against mine." Kyo put his hands on Akito's face and made the man look at him. He ran his thumb over the mans lower lip. "You have beautiful lips, full and pouting." He ran his fingers up the edge of the man jaw. "You jaw line is sharp and strong. Your cheekbones high." He feathered his fingers over the mans eyes. "And your eyes. Dark and beautiful. I love when you look at me and I can see myself in your eyes. I can see your emotions in your eyes. They flare when you are angry. I can see the pain in your eyes when you are sad. And every time I tell you I love you, I can see the hope." Akito pulled his face away from Kyo and rolled out from under him. "I love you, Akito. I could make you so happy if you would only let me."

"You can love me all you want to, Kyo. If your love is true, that is. But what makes you think I could love you?" Akito turned to look at the boy in time to see the pain flash through his eyes. "What makes you think I would want you for anything more then I have right now? Perhaps I enjoy watching you make a whore of yourself. I know I enjoy beating you." Akito turned and slowly crawled until he had Kyo on his back and he was hovering over the boy, their faces only an inch apart. "And I know I enjoy fucking you. Do you enjoy it when I fuck you, Kyo?"

"Yes. You're the only one I want to touch me. But I will do anything you want me to."

"I know you will." Akito leaned forward that last inch and pressed his lips to Kyo's. He kissed the boy gently, feeling those soft lips against his. Kyo didn't know it, but the man loved kissing him. Just the act of the slow sensual kiss made that hole in his soul feel a little less empty. Just for a moment. And then he would remember that Kyo was surely lying about loving him. Akito growled and bit hard on Kyo's bottom lip. The boy whimpered softly as blood filled their mouths. The man pulled back and looked down at the boy, blood dripping from his mouth and onto the boys bare chest. "If all you want is for me to fuck you, Kyo, that I would understand. How can you keep telling me you love me?"

Kyo turned his head and spit out a mouth full of blood. His lip was throbbing. "Because it's the truth. Please, Akito. I would never lie to you."

"Mmm. So you say. But I still think you're lying." The man flipped Kyo onto his stomach and pressed his body along the boys back. He pressed his lips to the boys ear as his hands moved down to spread his legs wide. "I'm going to fuck you now. And then I want you to leave. I'm growing tired of playing with you."

Kyo cried out as Akito drove two fingers into him without any lubrication. It wasn't unusual. Akito enjoyed making him hurt, and one of his favorite ways to do that was to take him dry. He arched his back and raised his hips to give the man better access to him. Suddenly the fingers were withdrawn and the mans body pulled away from him. There was a whisper of silk as the man pulled off his kimono and tossed it to the side. Then hands were pushing his legs open wide and teeth sank into his ass. Kyo moaned and pushed his hips back, using his body to beg for more.

Akito released the flesh between his teeth and sat up to look at the red marks his teeth left. He loved Kyo's ass. The boy was a master in martial arts and his body showed all of the hard work he put into his training. His ass was a beautifully round specimen of muscle and just the right amount of softness that made it perfect. He ran his hands over that ass and spread the globes so he could see the tight puckered hole they concealed. And the boy was tight. No matter how many times he was fucked, his body didn't get even the smallest bit worn out.

Kyo moaned loudly when the mans tongue plunged into his ass. He felt himself growing hard and almost choked when the man snaked a hand around his waist and took his length into his hand. It was very rare for Akito to touch him there, unless it was to hurt him. Kyo shivered in a combination of fear and pleasure. Fear that the man was going to hurt him in that very sensitive place, and pleasure at the gentle stroking in time with the tongue in his ass.

Akito ran his fingers lightly up Kyo's shaft. He pulled back the boys foreskin and let his fingers play over the velvet softness of the head. The boy shivered under him and moaned softly at the touch. He pulled his head back and used his other hand to push fingers into that tight hole again. As much as he enjoyed seeing the pain on Kyo's face and feeling it in his body when he took him dry and unprepared, he didn't enjoy the pain it caused to himself. And he wasn't in the mood to hurt himself today.

Satisfied Kyo was prepared enough, Akito sat up on his knees and pressed his stiff cock to the tight hole. He pressed in and Kyo moaned loudly under him. He pressed forward until he was buried fully in the tight heat of the boys body. Akito groaned and pulled out again, slamming back in to make the boy scream. He wasn't quite prepared enough for the hard thrust. But Akito did it again. He loved the sounds the boy made when he was buried inside of him, pounding his hard cock into that tight ass.

Kyo moaned and whimpered at the pain and pleasure of the man being inside of him. His cock was throbbing, wanting release. But Kyo knew better then to touch himself when he was with Akito. He wasn't allowed to cum unless it was from the pleasure of being fucked or if he was given permission to touch himself. And he wasn't allowed to ask. But if Akito kept up the hard fast pace he was using, it wouldn't matter. He would cum. And because he wasn't touching himself, he would cum hard and fast.

Akito picked up his speed. Kyo's fingers were trying to dig their way through the hard floor beneath them. He could tell the boy was close. His hips were tucking under so Akito would hit that spot inside of him that would give him a fast orgasm. But he knew the boy didn't enjoy that as much. Akito wrapped an arm around the boy and took his cock into his hand. He was slick with precum and he whimpered in fear when the man started to stroke him. Akito didn't blame him for the fear. He didn't know whether the man was going to pleasure him or cause him pain.

Kyo moaned loudly as the hand on his cock sped up. He was close. So close. He arched his back and pressed his hips back so Akito could drive deeper inside of him. "Akito, I'm going to cum." As much as he didn't want to, he had to say it. It was one of the rules. It was Akito's decision on when he would cum. It didn't matter that his body was about to explode. The hand on his cock tightened painfully and he screamed as his orgasm ripped through his body and forced its way past the mans hand.

Akito hissed as the boys body bucked under him. He loved the way his body reacted to forcing his orgasm out past the tight grip of the mans hand. He was suddenly tight. So tight. Akito released the boys cock and he screamed again as his orgasm continued to rip through him. Akito moaned and gripped the boys hips tightly. He took a deep breath and cried out as his own orgasm hit him. He held Kyo's hips tightly against him until his body was finished filling him with his seed.

Groaning, Akito pulled out of the boy and rolled onto the floor next to him. He simply laid there as his breathing worked to return to normal. He glanced over when Kyo moved. He started to crawl across the room until he reached where his clothes were. "Where are you going?"

Kyo flinched and looked back at the man. "You said I was to leave after."

"I changed my mind. Get back over here. Now." He watched as Kyo crawled back to him, his head hung, his eyes on the floor. He stopped when he reached the mans feet and stayed on his knees, his head down. "Is something wrong, Kyo?"

The boy shook his head. "Nothing."

Akito saw a flash of something in the boys eyes. He was lying. He could tell he was lying. "Tell me you love me."

Kyo looked up into the mans eyes. "I love you."

Nothing. No flash of a lie. Akito sat up and watched the boy carefully. "What's wrong?"

Kyo looked down again. "Nothing's wrong."

There it was again. That flash of a lie. He could tell when Kyo was lying. "You're lying." His voice was soft as he said it. He could tell the boy was lying when he said nothing was wrong. He thought back to all the nights they had spent together and realized the boy had told the truth when he said he had never lied to him. Kyo really did love him. "Get out. If you are going to lie to me, get your ass out of my house."

Kyo swallowed and felt his eyes fill. He wrapped his arms around himself and rocked slightly. "I don't want to lie to you."

"Then why are you? I asked you what is wrong because I can tell that something is bothering you. Tell me or leave."

"I don't want you to get angry with me. I hate it when you're mad at me."

"I'm getting mad right now. So I suggest you fucking tell me. Tell me now before I throw your lying ass out of my house."

"I want you to hold me. Just once. After you take me. I want to feel you hold me just once, Akito." Kyo hunched over until he was in the same position he was forced to wait in and started to cry.

Akito stared at the boy. Hold him? He wanted to be held? He had never even thought of that before. No one in his entire life had ever held him. He wouldn't even know how to hold someone. "Show me."

Kyo looked to the side to see Akito watching him curiously. "What?"

"Show me how you want me to hold you, Kyo."

The boy sat up and wiped his eyes. "You don't know how?"

The mans eyes flared with anger. "Where do you think I would have learned such a thing? Who in my life has ever shown me any kindness?"

"I do."

Akito was taken aback by the response. "Get out." He stood and picked up his kimono from the floor, pulling it back on roughly. He turned to see Kyo still on his knees, staring at the place where he had been sitting. "I told you to get out." The boy nodded and started to crawl back to his clothes. "Get on your feet and get your lying, cheating ass out of my house, Kyo. Right now."

Kyo stopped and turned around. "Cheating?"

"You tell me you love me." Akito walked up to the boy and stopped in front of him. "Yet you let any horny boy in your school fuck that beautiful ass of yours. How can you say you don't cheat?"

"Akito. You told me to do it. You said it would make you happy. I don't want them to touch me. I do it because you told me to."

"Mmm. Yes. Quite the dilemma. Do you cum when they fuck you?"

Kyo looked down at the floor. "Yes."

"Do you touch yourself when you have one of their cocks in your mouth?"

Kyo shook his head. "No."

"Mmm. Well, that's a start." Akito put his hands on Kyo's shoulders and pushed him to his knees. "You forget that one of my rules is that you are not allowed to cum unless I give you permission or if my cock is in your ass. Yet you cum when those boys fuck you. Do you touch yourself at home? When you think of me?"

"Yes. Sometimes."

"Not anymore you don't." He pulled Kyo's hair until his head was tilted back, his neck straining at a painful angle. "I don't want you to cum when they fuck you. I don't want you to cum at all unless you are here and your body is under mine. Do you understand me?"

"Yes. I understand."

"Good." Akito released the boys hair and turned to walk to the window. He opened the shutters and sat on the sill. "Leave me. I am done with you for today. Come back in a month."

Kyo got shakily to his feet and moved to his clothes. He gathered them up and left the room, closing the door behind them. He walked down the hall until he reached the door to Hatori's room. He knocked and when the door opened he collapsed into the arms of the man who opened the door.

Hatori could only pull the boy against him as he collapsed into tears and started to sob in his arms. He picked him up and carried him to the small bed he kept tucked into the corner of his room. Laying the boy down, he looked him over. There was blood all over his face, neck and upper chest. His bottom lip was swollen to easily three times its normal size. His back bore four very deep whip lashes. His right side had two large bruises over his ribs. And there was blood between his legs. It wasn't the worst the boy had come to him, by far. But he had never seen him in such a heartbroken state.

Hatori cleaned the boy up and treated his wounds. He needed stitches in his back and on the inside of his lip. His ribs were bruised but not broken. The blood between his legs turned out to have come from his mouth, according to what Kyo told him. He wasn't bleeding from the sex, though that had happened on more then one occasion. When he finished taking care of the boy, he tucked him into the bed under a warm blanket. He had fallen asleep after his lip had been treated, completely exhausted from his crying.

The boy taken care of, Hatori left his room and made his way to Akito's. When he entered the room, he could see the man sitting in the window sill, silhouetted in the moonlight. "You didn't spend much time with him tonight."

"He isn't lying to me, is he?"

"Not that I know of. But if you mean about him loving you, I have told you before that it is true." Hatori stopped when he was standing beside the man and looked out the window. "He is very upset tonight. Is it because you didn't want to spend much time with him?"

"He wanted me to hold him. After. I was willing to try. But I don't know how. I told him to show me and he asked me if I didn't know how to hold someone. It made me angry. So I told him to leave."

"Holding someone isn't a hard thing, Akito. You just put your arms around him and hold him close to you."

Akito turned sad and tired eyes to the other man. "He thinks I'm beautiful. He says he loves me. I don't understand him."

"Love can be a hard thing to understand." Hatori put his hand on the mans cheek and wiped away the tear that had fallen from his eye. "I think you care about him. You just don't understand your own feelings and you don't know how to show him."

Akito pulled away from Hatori's touch and looked back out the window. "I understand my own feelings just fine. I enjoy the time I spend with him. I enjoy the way his body moves under mine. What else is there to understand?"

"And yet after every time you see him you call me to your room. You tell me you don't understand him and you ask me to help you do so. I tell you the same thing every month, Akito. He loves you. Treat him kindly and he could make you very happy."

"The fact that I talk to you about what is on my mind is irrelevant." Akito turned back to the other man and slid off the windowsill. "I call you here for another reason entirely." The man let his kimono slide off of his body to pool around his feet. "Give me what I want."

Hatori looked up at the man and sighed. "I know what you want. And I will say what I do every month. If you enjoy this so much, why do you not let Kyo give this to you?" Hatori spun the man around and pulled his back against his body.

Akito moaned softly at being pressed against the front of the other mans body. He shivered in anticipation and felt himself grow hard again. "I enjoy what I do with him. It is not the same. Now give me what I want."

Hatori clenched his jaw and pushed Akito over the windowsill, bending him into the position he wanted him in. "Are you ready for it?"

"Yes." Akito whispered the word. He was always ready for it. He made himself ready for it every month as soon as Kyo was gone from him. Then he waited for Hatori to come to him, after he had taken care of Kyo. Akito felt his chest tighten at the thought of Kyo lying bleeding and bruised on that tiny bed in Hatori's room and another tear slid down his cheek. Then he moaned as Hatori pressed into him.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!

* * *

Yuki knocked on Hatori's door and walked into the room without waiting for an answer. The man was sitting at the table in front of his window drinking a cup of tea and writing notes into the file he kept to keep track of Kyo's injuries. Yuki turned to find the other boy curled up on the bed Hatori kept for him. He was wearing only a pair of pants and his back was covered with bandages. He had bruises on his side as well. He didn't look as bad as he had three months before. Kyo had had to stay in that bed here in Hatori's room for almost a week that month.

Akito had gone completely insane that night. Yuki had stayed the night at the house that night with Ayame while he worked on some more clothes he was making for Akito. They had heard the screams from across the courtyard. But both Akito and Kyo had forbidden anyone from entering the room unless someone was called for. The screaming had gone on for over an hour. Yuki, Ayame, and Hatori had been standing in the hallway, just waiting for what they knew was coming. The door had opened and Akito had walked out, completely nude, covered head to toe with blood, a smile on his face. Then he had turned, and walked to his bedchamber. Yuki had been the first to run into the room. He will never forget what he had seen that night. Kyo had been tied up against the wall, his back facing the room. The entire back of his body had been slick with blood. A pile of whips had been thrown into the corner of the room, all of them shiny with blood. So much blood. Hatori had rushed past Yuki and he watched as the man pressed his fingers to Kyo's throat. Yuki had been so sure that he had been dead. That Akito had finally killed him. Hatori had turned to him and told him to help him get him down. That he was alive. That they needed to clean him up and stop the bleeding.

Once Kyo had been cleaned up, Hatori told him that it looked worse then it really was. The cuts had all been fairly shallow, they had just bled heavily because Kyo had been in a lot of pain and his heart had been beating furiously. He had been beaten with fists before being whipped and had had four broken ribs and massive bruising. Hatori hadn't told him all of the damage, but with the way Kyo had moved over the next few weeks, Yuki suspected that he had also been violently raped.

But right now he didn't look to bad. At least not compared to what he looked like that horrible night. Yuki walked to the bed and sat next to Kyo. He touched his shoulder lightly and Kyo turned to look at him. His bottom lip was swollen, but other then that he looked okay. Except for the pain in his eyes. Yuki knew it wasn't from the physical pain. It was the look of a broken heart. And it was the same look he had every month after spending time with Akito.

"Are you ready to go home?"

Kyo nodded and sat up. "Yeah. I'm ready." He stood and picked up his shirt from the end of the bed. After pulling it on he started for the door.

"Kyo?" The boy turned and Hatori stood. He walked to the boy and handed him a paper bag. "Use the cream on your back. Have Yuki or Shigure help you put it on. Use the special mouthwash to keep the cut on your lip clean. I'll come by in a few day to check on your stitches. And your usual monthly supply is in here. Keep using them if you insist on continuing to do this to yourself."

"I'm doing it to make him happy." Kyo took the bag and turned back to the door. "I'm not doing it for myself." He pulled the door open and left.

Hatori watched the boy as he walked down the hall. He was hunched slightly because of the pain in his ribs and his back. "Make sure he rests. Make sure he eats. Keep an eye on him at school."

"I will. And I do. I'm trying to make sure no one hurts him when they use him. Haru has been helping with that too. But it's hard to keep him safe when he insists on whoring himself out to every boy in school."

"I know. Keep doing what your doing."

Yuki sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "It isn't getting any better. This cant keep happening, Hatori. It's killing him."

"It may not seem like it, but it is getting better. I think he is finally starting to believe. We should give them a little more time."

"How much more time? How much more time will it take before he gets tired of the game and either kills Kyo or completely breaks his heart to the point where Kyo is going to kill himself?"

"It wont come to that. Now take him home. Make sure he rests."

Yuki nodded and walked down the hallway after Kyo. The two of them left through the side door and Hatori sighed as he walked back into his room and closed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!

* * *

Hatsuharu ran through the locker rooms towards the showers, following the sound of the screams. He skidded to a halt and pulled open one of the shower doors. The sight made him instantly flash to Black. He pulled one of the boys out of the stall and threw him into the opposite hall, following it with a punch to the boys gut and another to his balls. The boy howled in pain and sank to the floor, clutching himself.

Haru turned and knelt beside the boy on his knees in the stall. He had scratch marks all over his back and hips. He was bleeding from between his legs. Haru felt an even bigger anger well up inside of him. Not for the boy that had done this to Kyo. But for the man that had forced Kyo into the situation where he was an easy target for rape.

Standing, Haru moved across the room and got a towel from the rack. When he returned, Kyo was curled up into a ball on the floor of the shower, shivering from the pain. Haru pulled out his cell and sent a quick text. "Emergency in showers. Kyo hurt. Come fast." He hit send and tucked the phone back into his pocket as he reached out and turned the water on. Kyo hissed and tried to roll away but Haru pulled him to his feet and supported him while the water washed the blood from his back and between his legs. Kyo made a whimpering sound and put his arms around Haru's waist, gripping his shirt in his hands.

"It hurts." Kyo put his forehead against Haru's shoulder as Yuki ran up to them and put his hand on Kyo's arm. Looking questioningly from Haru, to Kyo to the boy who was slowly getting to his feet and pulling his pants up.

"I know it hurts. Let's wash the blood off and bandage your back. Then we'll get you to Hatori." Haru turned as the boy who had raped Kyo slinked away around a corner.

Kyo shivered and shook his head. "No. Don't take me there. I don't want him to know."

Haru knew who the 'him' Kyo was talking about was and he ground his teeth together. "You need to be looked after. I don't know enough to take care of all your injuries, Kyo."

"Not there. Call him. Have him pick us up and take us home. He can treat me there." Kyo trembled and his knees gave out. Haru caught him easily and picked him up once Yuki had shut the water off and wrapped the towel around him.

"Alright. We'll call him. But if he is busy you know we have to take you there, Kyo."

Kyo nodded and winced when Haru sat him on one of the hard wooden benches lined between the walls of lockers. He moaned in pain and tilted to the side, laying down on his stomach. "I don't want to go there. I don't want him to see me like this."

"He has done worse to you then this, Kyo."

"He'll be angry that I let him hurt me. But I didn't." Kyo's breath hitched and he put his face in his arms. "I told him to stop. I told him. But he didn't. Why didn't he stop?"

Yuki's face fell and he sat on the bench next to Kyo's head after handing a first aide kit to Haru. He gently stroked the boy's hair. "Kyo, if you don't stop doing this to yourself, people are going to keep hurting you. Is this the first time this has happened?"

Kyo nodded. "I would have given it to him. Why did he have to force me? What was the point of hurting me?"

"He hurt you because he could. You keep whoring yourself out to anyone who wants a quick lay and this isn't going to be the last time someone rapes you."

"I have to. If I stop, he will never love me. I love him so much, Yuki. I just want him to love me."

"Someone who likes seeing you hurt isn't worth your love, Kyo. If he cant love you without seeing you being hurt and used by other people, then he isn't worth the pain. He isn't capable of love. You know it as much as I do. He is enjoying your pain, your suffering. And when he is tired of you he will completely break you and toss you aside."

Kyo shook his head. "That isn't true. I see it when I talk to him. I see the hope in his eyes that when I tell him I love him I am telling the truth. He will see. He will see that I'm not lying. That I can make him happy."

Yuki sighed and looked up at Haru, who shrugged and finished taping the last bandage over the scratches on Kyo's back. When he tried to spread the boys legs to inspect the other damage, he clamped his knees together and held out a hand to stop him. "Kyo, I need to see if you are still bleeding."

"No. Don't you look there. Please." Kyo started to tremble again and tried to sit up. "Don't touch me there. Not you."

Haru took Kyo by the shoulders and pushed him back down. "Alright. I wont touch you there. Relax. I'll fold up a bandage and you can put it in your underwear when you get dressed. Okay?"

Kyo nodded and turned tear filled eyes to Haru. "Don't look there."

"I wont. I promise."

Yuki handed Haru Kyo's clothes and stood up from the bench. "I'm going to call Hatori while you get dress. I'll be just around the corner if you need me."

Haru nodded and Kyo ignored him. "We need to get you dressed, Kyo." Haru helped the boy stand up and pulled his shirt onto him. Kyo wobbled a bit as Haru bent to help him into his pants. But he stepped in when Haru told him to. Once the boy was dressed, Haru handed him a folded square of bandage. "You need to put this in your pants, Kyo. You're still bleeding."

Kyo's head snapped up and he glared at Haru. "You promised you wouldn't look."

"I didn't look. There was a bit of blood running down your leg when I pulled your pants up. I wiped it off but you need to put that against the injury before you bleed through your pants."

The boy pulled away from Haru and took two faltering steps away from him, turning his back. He put his hands into his pants and winced at the bandage brushed up against the spot of his body that was raw and aching. "Don't tell Yuki. Please."

"I wont. Lay back down until we know what we're going to do."

Kyo complied but it wasn't long before Yuki came back around the corner. "Hatori is on his way. He said to wait outside in the usual spot."

Haru nodded and helped Kyo to his feet again. "Can you walk?"

"I don't know. Doesn't matter though. I'm not letting you carry me through the school. Just go slow."


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!

* * *

"No. You aren't taking me there. Take me home." Kyo tried to push past Yuki to get to the door in the back seat of Hatori's car but was held in place by both Yuki and Haru.

"I am taking you to my office whether you like it or not. And you are staying there until you are healed. Now stop arguing and hold still. We are almost there."

"No, Hatori. I don't want him to know. I don't want him to see me like this. Take me home." Kyo started to cry again and settled back against the seat. The struggling was making him hurt worse.

"Then you're in luck. Akito went to the hot springs today. He wont be back until tomorrow morning."

Kyo looked up at Hatori's eyes in the rear view mirror. "Really?"

"Yes. Unless he gets angry with them again for bothering him and comes home early. But I warned them to leave him be unless he calls for someone this time."

Kyo sighed and closed his eyes. "Alright. That's good."

Yuki and Haru exchanged worried looks as Hatori drove through the gate of the family home. He stopped the car near the entrance to his office and held the car door open while Haru picked Kyo up and carried him inside. After laying Kyo on the bed, Haru turned to Hatori and motioned him to the other side of the room.

"This needs to stop, Hatori."

The man sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I know. But there isn't much I can do about it. Tell me what happened."

"He was raped. What else do you need to know?"

"His injuries, Hatsuharu."

"Scratches all over his back. And he was bleeding between his legs. He wouldn't let me look there to see if I could do anything about it. But he was still bleeding when I helped him into his clothes."

"I'll see to him now. You and Yuki should leave. He will not want you here to watch."

"Yeah, okay. I'll walk Yuki home. Then I need to go pick up Momiji from school. Take care of him, Hatori."

"I will. Go on now." Hatori watched Haru take Yuki by the arm and lead him out of the room. Sighing, he made his way across the room and sat on the edge of the bed beside Kyo. "I need to look you over." When Kyo nodded, Hatori began removing his clothes. He gently pulled the bandages away from his back and examined the damage. "Doesn't look like you need stitches on your back. I'm going to look at the rest of the damage now."

Kyo shifted uncomfortably as Hatori continued the exam. He hissed in pain and rolled over when he touched a sensitive spot. "That hurts."

"I know. You're going to need a few stitches. Do you want to be awake or asleep?"

"Asleep." Kyo rolled back over turned away from the man. He felt the sharp prick of a needle piercing his arm and then the welcome rush of darkness swept over him.

"What happened to him?"

Hatori jumped slightly and turned to find Akito standing in the doorway behind him. He had just finished putting three stitches into Kyo's torn body. He let the blanket he had been pulling over the boy fall to settle around his shoulders. "Someone hurt him."

"Who?"

"A boy at school." Hatori stood and gathered the things he had been using, tossing the trash and putting reusable items into a box for cleaning.

"What happened?"

Hatori threw the rest of what was in his hands onto the counter and turned eyes filled with fury to the man still standing in the doorway. "He was raped, Akito. Some boy at school didn't think it was enough that Kyo whores himself out to anyone that wants to fuck him. He forced Kyo. He scratched up his back and raped him violently enough that I just put stitches into the tearing it caused. Are you happy now? Is this what you were waiting for? To see him hurt and broken by someone other then you?"

Akito glared at Hatori and stepped into the room. He stopped in front of the other man and looked up into his angry face. "Will he be okay?"

"Physically, he will heal. Mentally and emotionally, I wont know until he is awake again and I can talk to him about what happened. He cant do this anymore. You may get a kick out of watching him whore himself, but it's causing him more pain then you can imagine."

"He was raped?"

"Yes. I said that." Hatori turned and started picking up stuff again. He heard Akito move away from him but didn't turn around until he heard the bed creak. Akito was sitting on the edge of the bed, gently stroking Kyo's hair. "You should tell him how you really fell. Stop making him do this, Akito."

"When will he wake up?"

Hatori sighed and looked at his watch. "The drug will wear off in about half an hour. He will wake up anytime after that."

"I want to be alone with him. Leave us."

When he heard the door close, Akito bent and pressed his lips to Kyo's forehead. He closed his eyes, feeling the tears slide down his cheeks. He crawled onto the bed and wrapped his arms around the boy.

Kyo sighed and settled his body against the one at his back. He turned his face slightly into the hand gently stroking his hair. It felt so good to be held, comforted. He didn't even care that he didn't know who it was.

"Are you awake?" Kyo stiffened when he heard the voice. He started to turn away from the man at his back but an arm snaked around his waist and held him in place. "Don't pull away from me. Just let me hold you."

Lips brushed his bare shoulder and Kyo trembled. He had wanted Akito to hold him for so long. But not now. Not when he had just been raped, his body torn and bruised by someone else. "I thought you were gone for the night."

"I was. But I suddenly just wanted to be home. So I came home to find you here, injured by someone. Why didn't you tell me they were hurting you?"

"It was the first time someone hurt me. I don't know why he did it. I don't understand." He started to shake as the tears came again. "I told him to stop. I swear I did. It hurt so much. I just wanted him to stop." He turned his face into the pillow and cried harder when Akito tightened his grip around him and started to stroke his hair again.

"I don't enjoy seeing you hurt. As much as it might seem, I don't enjoy it. I enjoy causing you pain, in my own way, but seeing you hurt like this," Akito stopped and pressed his face against Kyo's shoulder. "I don't want you to go it anymore. I want to be the only one who touches you. I want my body to be the only one that knows yours. Promise me you will stop letting them touch you."

"I only did it because you told me to. I want you to be the only one to touch me. I love you so much, Akito. Please don't make me start doing it again. I hate it when they touch me. They aren't you."

"I wont make you do it anymore. But you need to promise me something."

"Anything." Kyo turned around, wincing in pain as he felt what must be the stitches pulling. He put his hands on Akito's face and looked into his eyes. "Anything."

"Tell me the truth. Look me in the eyes and tell me the truth. Promise me, swear to me, that you are telling the truth. It's been three weeks since I saw you last and I have been doing a lot of thinking. More then I usually do. The last time you were here I realized that I can tell when you are lying to me. And I realized that I want it, Kyo. I want you to love me. So tell me the truth. Do you really love me?"

"Yes, Akito. I love you. With every piece of myself. I want to be yours and no one else's. I just want to make you happy. If only you would let me. I would show you how much I love you, all the things I could do to make you happy."

Akito moved down the bed until he could lay his head against Kyo's chest and listen to his steady heartbeat. "You do make me happy. Even though I've only allowed you here once a month, I find myself looking forward to our nights together. I love the way your body feels against mine." He rubbed his cheek against the boys chest and ran the tips of his fingers over his belly. "Make love to me, Kyo. I want to feel you."

Kyo closed his eyes and swallowed painfully. How long had he waited to hear these words. His body yearned to give the man what he wanted, but he hurt so badly. "I cant. I cant do that right now, Akito. I hurt. I have stitches there." Kyo winced and turned his face away. "But if you really want it, you can have it. Just please, be gentle."

The man laughed softly and reached up, turning Kyo's face to look at him. "That isn't what I meant. You are injured, I wouldn't take you right now." He touched the tips of his fingers to the trembling boy's lips. "I want you to take me."


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!

* * *

Kyo sat up and looked down at Akito, who had simply slid down his body, laying his head into his lap. "You what?"

Akito ran his hands up Kyo's body, buried his fingers into that thick red hair. "I want you inside of me."

Kyo took Akito's hands and kissed his fingers softly. "We've never done that before. You never let me touch you unless I ask permission."

"I give you permission." He turned his face and kissed the boys hip, so close to where his body was already hard and ready. "You don't have to ask permission to touch me anymore. I want to feel your hands on my body anytime you want to touch me."

"I don't want to anger you. You don't like being touched by anyone."

"You aren't anyone, Kyo. You're my lover."

"Is that what I am? Really? It hasn't seemed like that."

"I know. And I apologize for the way I've treated you." Akito sat up and turned his back to Kyo. "You scare me. The way you make me feel scares me. I don't understand what I feel for you. You make me happy. But at the same time your frustrate me. For so long I've thought you were lying to me, trying to hurt me. No one has ever cared about me. I'm not sure how to handle it. But I've decided to try." He looked back to see tears in Kyo's eyes again. "Why are you crying?"

"I love you. I've waited for so long for you to just give me a chance to prove myself to you. You don't know how much it means to me."

Taking Kyo's face in his hands, Akito kissed him softly and moved to straddle the boys hips. His robe fell open around his legs as he settled into place and he leaned for, making Kyo lay down again. "Let me to the work. Just lay still so you don't hurt yourself." He pulled the belt of his robe open and let the silk slide down his body until it was on the floor and he was sitting nude over the boy. "Do you want this?" He moved his hips until his hard length rubbed against Kyo's. The boy hissed and closed his eyes, nodding. "Do you want to be inside of me?"

"Yes. But I've never done that before."

Akito smiled and flipped open the bottle of oil he had taken from his robe pocket. "Just lay there. I said I would do the work."

Kyo nodded again and watched silently as the man coated his fingers with the thick oil and slid a hand between his own legs. Kyo felt his body flash hot as the moan that came from deep in the mans chest as he slid two fingers inside of himself. Kyo gripped the mans hips gently and watched him open himself.

Akito moaned softly as he withdrew his fingers. He wet his hand again and spread the oil over Kyo's length. "Ready?" When the boy nodded, obviously at a loss for words, the man smiled and rocked his hips back, taking half of the boys considerable length in one movement.

Akito gasped and Kyo moaned loudly. It felt even better then he had imagined it would, being inside of the man he loved. His grip tightened on the mans hips and he lifted his own, wincing in pain as he tried to get further in. Akito put his hands on Kyo's hips and pressed him down into the bed and he lowered himself the rest of the way down. He groaned and rolled his hips, making himself cry out in pleasure. When he shivered and his head fell forward, Kyo put his hands on his face and pulled him down for a searing kiss. "I love you, Akito."

"Kyo." He turned his face and pressed his lips to the side of the boys neck. "I love you, too. I truly think I do."

Closing his eyes, Kyo wrapped his arms around the man and pulled him forward, urging him to move. The man laughed softly and sat up again, planting his hands on the boys chest. "Ride me." Kyo looked up at the man with a heat in his eyes the man had never seen before.

"You're lucky I love you. I command like that from anyone else would earn a severe punishment." He raised his hips and dropped down quickly, causing them both to gasp and moan.

"Oh, God, Akito. That feels so good. Go faster. Please."

Akito complied. He rose and fell quickly, his long, slender fingers gripping Kyo's chest. "You feel so good inside me. I wish I could do this for hours. But I'm already so close." He moaned loudly as Kyo gripped his hips and pulled him down roughly onto him. "More."

Kyo was breathing fast, he could feel his own release approaching. But he wasn't allowed to cum unless Akito gave him permission. "I'm close. I don't know how much longer I can last."

Akito shook his head. "Doesn't matter." He threw his head back and screamed louder then Kyo had ever hear him scream before. His body convulsed and he shot over the boys body.

Kyo gasped at the sudden tightness around him and was suddenly in the midst of the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced. His body was still twitching when Akito collapsed onto him. His arms automatically went around the man and he buried his face into that long black hair.

Both men jumped when the door was thrown open. Hatori stood wide-eyed in the doorway. Akito sat up and frowned at the man. "I told you I wanted to be alone with Kyo."

Hatori blinked and look back and forth between the men. "You screamed. I was worried."

Akito sighed. "I'm fine." He reached over the side of the bed and picked up his robe. He slipped it over himself and tied the belt before he slid off of Kyo, moaning softly at the feeling of the boy's length leaving his body. He pulled the blanket over Kyo as he stood and turned to look at Hatori. "Bring Kyo to my room. I'm going to get some tea." He bent and kissed Kyo softly before he turned and walked from the room.


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!

* * *

Kyo stared after the man, his mouth slightly open. He didn't take his eyes from the empty doorway until Hatori sat beside him and wiped a thumb over his cheek, wiping away the tears that he hadn't noticed were falling again. "What happened?"

"He told me he loves me." He looked up at the older man and saw that he was smiling. "You knew?"

"I had a feeling. He was very upset to see that you were hurt by someone other then him." Hatori stood and moved to the sink, wetting a towel and handing it to the boy so he could clean himself.

"He apologized to me. He told me I don't have to let anyone else touch me anymore." He washed away the evidence of their lovemaking while Hatori pulled out some things from a cabinet. "He called me his lover, Hatori."

"Good. It's about time he came around. Him wanting you in his room is a huge step, Kyo. He doesn't allow anyone in there. Not the maids, no one. I'm the only one that has ever been in there and that is only if he is to sick to leave his bed." Hatori sat next to Kyo again and pulled the blanket down. "Let me check that you didn't pull a stitch."

"I didn't. He pinned me to the bed so I couldn't move." When Hatori lifted an eyebrow, Kyo felt his face flush. "Well he did. He said not to hurt myself."

"So he did all the work?" Kyo's face turned a brighter shade of red, but he nodded. "Well he does like to be in control. A word of advice, though, since he has admitted his feelings and let you know how much he enjoys being fucked, take control sometimes. He likes that even more."

Kyo grit his teeth and pushed Hatori away from him. "How would you know that?"

Hatori sighed and closed his eyes. "I have been Akito's caretaker for a long time, Kyo. You know how much of a mistake it is to refuse him anything."

The color drained from Kyo's face and he pulled the blanket back over himself. "You've been with him?"

"Kyo. Don't be angry. Akito was 14 when he started to discover his sexuality. He had no one else to turn to then. I'm the only one who actually spent time with him. No one else would go near him unless they were ordered to. One night he came to my room with an erection and didn't know what to do about it. I told him what to do, he told me to do it for him. Things escalated from there. I taught him about sex. It isn't important. He has you. He is yours now. Don't dwell on the past now that he has finally told you how he feels. And don't bring this up to him. It will only make him angry and bring his guard back up."

"I know. I wont say anything." Kyo finally let Hatori pull the blanket down again and held still while he checked the stitches. "Everything okay down there?"

"Just fine. A bit of bleeding, but nothing to worry about. Just try not to move to much." He stood and pulled off his gloves. Kyo pulled the blanket back over himself and sat up. "Hold onto me, I'll carry you to Akito's room. If you need me for any reason, there is a phone on the bedside table. Just hit '1' and you will get my line." He picked the boy up easily, carefully, and carried him out of the room.

"How long do you think he will want me in there?" Kyo let his head fall onto Hatori's shoulder. He was exhausted.

Hatori smiled. "He's told you how he feels now. I wouldn't be surprised if he never wants you to leave again. And if you do need to leave, for school or anything, make sure you tell him in a way that makes sure he knows you will be back."

"Okay." Kyo relaxed as Hatori slowly made his way through the compound. Akito's private rooms were on the other side of the main building. No one was allowed back there but Hatori. Kyo knew this from experiences and warnings he had had while growing up. But now he was being taken right into the heart of Akito's private world.

Hatori walked through an open door at the end of the back hallway and paused to let his eyes adjust to the dim lighting. "Akito?" He could just make out the man sitting on the sit of the low bed across the room. "Where do you want him?"

"Bed." There was the delicate clink of china on wood as Akito pulled the tea tray closer to him. When Hatori laid the boy down, he reached out and took the boys hand. "Thank you, Hatori. You may go now."

Hatori left the room, closing the door behind him. Kyo squeezed Akito's hand gently as he looked around the room. It was lit by lamps placed around the room, all covered with a thin piece of blue silk. The room looked quiet and peaceful in the soft, blue light. Kyo didn't know what he had expected, but it hadn't been this. The room was spotlessly clean. There was a long, low shelf across the right side of the room covered with bonsai trees. The left side of the room had a shelf covered with what Kyo knew were pictures of the family along side small gifts that had been given to him over the years. Kyo felt his chest tighten when he recognized a vase he had made in grade school as a gift for the man. He turned to look at him and found him sitting with his head down, his hands moving restlessly around the tea pot. "You kept the vase I made you."

Akito looked up at the vase and smiled. "You were 9 when you made that. I don't keep many things in my bedroom. I usually put them into the storage room across the hall. But you were so kind when you gave that to me. You even painted it blue because you knew it was my favorite color." Akito look down again and poured two cups of tea. He handed one to Kyo and then sat back against the pillows. "As much as it may seem, I don't enjoy people giving me things just to placate me. I keep that vase in here because you made for me, gave it to me, simply because you were thinking of me."

"I always think about you. Ever since I was little, I only wanted to know you better. Because even in our family, you and I are different. Then as I got older, I fell in love with you." Kyo took the mans free hand with his own. "Thank you for letting me see your room. It's beautiful."

"Thank you." He sat forward and set his cup on the tray again. "What would you say if I asked you to live here with me?"

"I would say that I would be honored. Are you asking?"

The man looked up at him and gave him a shy, uncertain smile. "I guess I am."

"Then the answer is yes."

"You will still go to school. I wont keep you away from your friends. I only ask that you let me know if you plan on being out later then your school hours. So I don't get worried waiting for you."

Kyo took the mans hands and pulled him into his arms. "I will come home right after school gets out everyday. Being here with you is all I want."

Akito sighed and settled himself against the boy. "I'm tired."

"Me, too. Why don't you move the tea tray so you can lay here beside me?"

Akito nodded and sat up. He picked up the tray and carried it to the door, where he set it in the hallway, closing the door behind him before making his way to the bed. "Do you want the lights on or off?"

"It's up to you. I don't mind either way." Kyo settled himself deeper into the soft bed, pulling the thick, dark blue, silk blanket over his nude body.

Akito turned off all the lights but one and walked to the bed. He let his robe fall to the floor before he climbed in and curled himself against the side of Kyo's body. "I feel comfortable with you here. I'm never comfortable when around others, not even Hatori. It's why I spend so much time by myself. But with you, I feel safe." He rubbed his cheek against Kyo's chest when the boy started to run his fingers through his hair. "Don't hurt me, Kyo. Please."

"Never. I love you, Akito. I only want you happy. And you are always safe with me. Please don't ever doubt me again. It hurts so much to think that you don't trust me."

"I've let my guard down for you. I've told you my feelings. I'm trusting you to be in my sanctuary. I'm giving you my trust. Don't make me regret it. I'd have to kill you."

"I would kill myself before I ever hurt you." Kyo kissed the top of Akito's head and held him closer. "Sleep now. We can talk more in the morning."


End file.
